Seven Deadly Sins: The Disney Edition
by BlueSocks789
Summary: Alternate Universe- Short stories of Seven Deadly Sins pairings in the Disney universe. Featuring stories of Aladdin (Ban and Elaine), Beauty and the Beast (King and Diane), Mulan (Veronica and Griamore), Cinderella (Meliodas and Elizabeth), Sleeping Beauty (Gilthunder and Margaret), and possibly more.
1. Aladdin

Seven Deadly Sins: Disney Edition

Chapter 1: Aladdin (Ban and Elaine)

Ban flew up to Elaine's balcony on Chastiefol. Since he stole the magic lamp and met his new best friend genie- Meliodas, he decided to change his image from a street rat to a prince so he can win the heart of Princess Elaine.

Elaine was lying on her bed, sighing heavily. Her brother's pet hound, Oslow, lied by her side.

From far away, Ban yelled from the distance, "Princeesss~ Oh Elaaaiiinnne~,"

"Who's there?" Elaine demanded, walking up to the balcony.

Ban smirked as he proudly stood on Chastiefol, "It's me-Prince Ban. Ahem- Prince Baaaaaaan-"

Suddenly he was blown back by a great force of wind, and Elaine growled as her hand was stuck out, "I do not want to see you,"

Ban suddenly was back near the balcony, as Chastiefol saved him at the last minute, "Princeesss, give me a chaaance~,"

"Just leave me alone," Elaine frowned.

Ban glared at Oslow as he stepped over the balcony, immediately confronted by the dog, "Down dog!"

Below the balcony, Meliodas and Chastiefol watched the scene above thsm.

Meliodas turned towards Chastiefol and asked, "How's our dumbass doing?"

Chastiefol turned into his form 2, and sliced his neck with his stuffed paw.

Meanwhile, Ban finally kicked Oslow away, "Go away you damn dog!"

"Grr..." Oslow growled, running away, yet Ban and Elaine paid no attention.

Elaine observed Ban very carefully, "Wait, wait. Do I know you?"

Ban jumped as he quickly avoided eye contact, "Uhhh, no, no~..."

Elaine rubbed her chin suspiciously, "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace..."

Ban feigned ignorance, "The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met,"

Elaine looked at Ban with disappointment on her face, "No, I guess not..."

A bee buzzed around Ban, and it revealed to be Meliodas, "Enough about you, idiot. Talk about her! She's hot, cute, attractive, beautiful. Anything-pick a feature about her!"

Ban thought for a moment before he Um, Princess Elaine? You're very..."

Bee-Meliodas whispered in his ear, "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, sexy-"

"Sexy!" Ban grinned, looking at Elaine up and down, licking his fangs.

"S-S-S-?!" Elaine stuttered, turning bright red.

"Sorry..." Bee-Meliodas shrugged.

"You look hot," Ban corrected himself.

"Nice recovery!" Bee-Meliodas grinned.

Elaine scoffed, "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know,"

"Duh~" Ban agreed.

Elaine continued, "The sister of a King..."

"I know," Ban nodded.

Elaine stared at Ban, "...A fine prize for any prince to marry,"

Ban agreed, "Uh, right. Right. A prince like me,"

Bee-Meliodas buzzed in Ban's ear, "You idiot, you made her mad!"

Elaine glared at Ban as she lashed out, "Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Bee-Meliodas gasped, "She's on fiiireee!"

Elaine growled as she turned and walked off, "Just go jump off a balcony!"

"Huuuuh~?" Ban scratched his head, confused.

Bee-Meliodas yelled in Ban's ear, "Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?!"

"Go away!" Ban swatted at Bee-Meliodas.

"Okay, fine. But remember-bee yourself!" Bee-Meliodas suggested as he flew away.

"Yeah, right~…" Ban yawned.

'What!?" Elaine yelled, turned back at him furiously.

Ban shrugged, "Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. See yaaa~,"

Ban stepped off of the balcony and fell during his speech, disappearing from sight, shocking Elaine and Oslow.

"No!" Elaine gasped as she ran over to the edge of the balcony.

Ban suddenly poked his head up from over the edge, "Whaaaat~?"

Elaine gasped in amazement, looking over the edge to see Ban standing on Chastiefol, "How-how are you doing that?"

"It's a Sacred Treasure," Ban explained, not mentioning where he stole it from (her brother).

Elaine shook the paw that Chastiefol form 2 had and smiled, "It's lovely,"

Ban shrugged, "You wanna go for a ride? We could get out of the hell of a palace, see the world~,"

"Is it safe?" Elaine asked.

"I dunnooo~…Do you trust me?" Ban asked, staring into her eyes.

Elaine looked back at Ban, "What?"

Ban extended his hand towards her and asked again, "Do you trust me, Hot Cakes~?

Elaine blushed deeply as she squeaked, "Yes."

Elaine took Ban's hand, and got up on Chastiefol. It then zoomed into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions, with Elaine on Ban's lap.

Elaine blushed even more as Ban smirked naughtily, "Hold on baby, it's gonna be a wild ride~,"

As they flew away, Elaine looked down to see Oslow clearly confused over her balcony. She gasped as they flew over the palace wall and into the sky.

Music started playing out of nowhere as Ban started singing, "I can show you the world...Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide~?"

Chastiefol zoomed down through the town, and stopped slightly to pick a flower. It gave the flower to Ban who gives it to Elaine. She smiled at Ban as he continued his song.

Ban sang, "I can open your eyes...Take you wonder by wonder...Over, sideways, and under...On a magic carpet ride~,"

Chastiefol did as Ban sang, and then zoomed into the clouds.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view...No one to tell us no...Or where to go...Or say we're only dreaming~," Ban sang.

Elaine looked back and watched as Britianna disappear from sight. Chastiefol then flew in and out of the clouds.

Elaine then started to sing, gaining a shocked look from Ban, "A whole new world...A dazzling place I never knew... But when I'm way up here...It's crystal clear...That now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

Ban smirked, "Now I'm in a whole new world with you~!"

Both caught a small cloud as Chastiefol continued the flight. It then circled a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

Elaine smiled, "Unbelievable sights... Indescribable feeling...Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling...Through an endless diamond sky,"

They then joined a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looked terrified and squawked. Chastiefol then did somersaults and flips, at times putting Ban and Elaine in free-fall, but caught them. They then zoommed above the clouds where a starry night awaited them.

Elaine sung, "A whole new world!"

Ban uncovered Elaine's hands from her eyes, "Don't you dare close your eyes~,"

Elaine continued, "An hundred thousand things to see..."

Ban smirked, "Hold your breath-it gets better!"

Elaine beamed, "I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far...I can't go back to where I used to be!"

They zoomed down over a river, the Nile, and beyond the ship's sails to the Great Pyramids. The couple waved at a worker, who was sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. The worker looked up and smiled, but chiseled too much and broke off the front section of the nose.

"A whole new world~!" Ban sung.

"Every turn a surprise," Elaine sang along.

"With new horizons to pursue~," Ban drawled.

"Every moment, red-letter," Elaine continued.

They then flew alongside wild horses running. Elaine smiled as she pet one of the horses.

Both then started singing at the same time, "I'll chase them anywhere...There's time to spare...Let me share this whole new world with you...A whole new world...That's where we'll be,"

They flew through Greece, where Ban grabbed an apple from a tree and rolled it down his arm to Elaine, who looked sure of herself.

"A thrilling chase~," Ban sung.

"A wondrous place," Elaine agreed.

The two then sung the final lyrics softly, "For you and me... "

Chastiefol then hovered along over a lake. Fireworks bursted and the couple sat at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.

"It's all so magical..." Elaine smiled at Ban.

"Yeah," Ban agreed, looking down at Elaine.

Elaine pouted and finally spoke, "It's a shame Hawk had to miss this,"

Ban brushed her concerns off, "Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either...That is...wait...tch, darn!

Elaine growled as she pulled off Ban's turban to reveal his unmistakable hairstyle, "You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?!"

"Elaine I'm sorry~," Ban apologized.

"Did you think I was stupid?!" Elaine demanded.

"...Uhhh...Noooo~," Ban drawled.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" Elaine spat.

"No, I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, no, that's not what I meant..." Ban pondered.

"Who are you?! Tell me the truth!" Elaine demanded.

Ban blinked, and then sighed, knowing there was nothing to lose, "The truth? Well...when I was a kid I went around Ravens, living by stealing from others, constantly getting chased and beat. I was caught one day and sent to Aberdeen Prison. There, I met a man named Zhivago. I escaped the prison with Zhivago and lived in his hideout.

Zhivago then taught me how to steal. After agreeing to meet somewhere one day, I was freaking bored and decided to steal on my own. I ended up caught by Lord Roxanu's guards who beat me to a pulp. Zhivago saw me being beaten severely by the guards but decided to save his true son rather than me, crying for me to forgive him...I never saw him since,"

Ban's eyes widened as Elaine hugged him, "I'm sorry...But why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a total loooser~," Ban muttered, hugging her back.

Elaine sat on his lap, and cuddled him, "You're not a loser...You're stronger than anyone I've met,"

"Hm...what about your story?" Ban asked Elaine, rubbing her back in up and down motions.

Elaine thought for a moment and then spoke, "Years ago, my brother abandoned the kingdom to go out and save his best friend, Helbram and other people, forcing me to become the Queen, and live years of solitude. As time passed, I had to prevent many people and armies from destroying the kingdom. Now that my brother's back, he's been too annoying and overprotective..."

"Hmm..." Ban thought, then his smile grew into a wicked smirk, "I got another confession,"

"What's that?" Elaine asked.

"My name isn't Baaaaan, yet it is simply, 'Ban'-" Ban's head was suddenly smacked upside the head, "Oi~?!"

"You idiot, I knew that the whole time!" Elaine tsked, shaking her head.

They eventually returned to the palace balcony, where Ban and Elaine stood on Chastiefol, admiring the other. Ban slowly leaned down, and Elaine stood on her toes as they shared a kiss.

"Good night, Ban," Elaine smiled, walking off of Chastiefol.

"Good night?" Ban questioned, clearly confused.

"Yeah, y'know, I need sleep," Elaine yawned.

Suddenly, she was scooped up in Ban's arms, who smirked, "Let's get some sleep then,"

Ban jumped off of Chastiefol and landed on Elaine's balcony. He then carried the two past the curtains and entered Elaine's room, "Niiiice~,"

"KYAAA! Ban! You're not supposed to be here!" Elaine yelled, struggling in his arms.

"Calm down," Ban yawned, ripping off his shirt, showing off his chest and abs.

"KYAAAAA!" Elaine's face turned a completely dark red as she covered her eyes.

"Man, you scream a lot..." Ban fell onto Elaine's bed, cuddling her, "You're mine now..."

"..." Elaine's eyes were wide as Ban immediately began falling asleep, "So...y-you're not gonna ravish me?"

"Naaah~, I'll do that sometime later..." Ban muttered tiredly, "But you're still mine,"

"Oh..." Elaine sighed in relief, and cuddled closer to Ban, falling asleep, "Good night, Ban,"

"Sleep well, princess," Ban smirked, and then yawned. Both fell asleep, not worrying about what was going to happen in the future...

Next Time: Beauty and the Beast (King and Diane)


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Nanatsu no Taizai: Disney Edition

Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast (King and Diane)

Once upon a time, in Britannia, a young prince named King lived in a castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, King was spoiled. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, King sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. King tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into his hideous human form, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

In Briannia outside of a small house, Diane smiled as she exited the front door and began her walk into town.

Diane began singing, "Little town, it's a quiet village…Every day, like the one before…Little town, full of little people… Waking up to say..."

"Bonjour!" Helbram waved.

"Bonjour!" Margaret greeted.

"Bonjour!" Veronica waved.

"Bonjour!" Merlin smiled.

"Bonjour!" Guila grinned.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always...The same old bread and rolls to sell...Every morning just the same...Since the morning that we came...To this poor provincial town..." Diane sang.

"Good morning, Diane!" Arthur the Baker smiled as she jumped over to the bakery.

"Morning monsieur!" Diane greeted.

"Where are you off to?" Arthur questioned.

Diane beamed, "The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"-That's nice...Cath, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Arthur yelled, ignoring Diane.

The townsfolk began singing, gossiping about Diane, "Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question...Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd," Jericho huffed.

Dreyfus muttered, "Cause her head's up on some cloud,"

"No denying she's a funny girl, that Diane!" The townsfolk sang as Diane jumped on the back of a wagon and rode through town.

"Bonjour!" Arden smiled.

"Good day!" Deldry called.

"How is your family?" Galand asked.

"Bonjour!" Friesia called.

Estarossa the Merchant chimed, "Good day!"

"How is your wife?" Jillian asked.

"I need six eggs!" Vivian yelled.

"That's too expensive!" Hendrikson scoffed.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Diane sang as she entered the bookstore.

"Ah, Diane!" Escanor smiled as he saw Diane enter the bookstore.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Diane explained.

Escanor put the book back on the shelf as he said, "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" Diane asked.

Escanor laughed, "Not since yesterday,"

Diane got on ladder a of a bookshelf, "That's all right. I'll borrow... this one,"

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Escanor pointed out.

"Well it's my favorite!" Diane got down from the ladder, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Escanor handed her the book, "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

"But sir!" Diane gasped in shock.

"I insist!" Escanor grinned.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" Diane smiled as she left the bookshop.

All the men began singing as they spotted Diane, "Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!"

The woman started singing next, "With a dreamy far-off look!"

The men continued, "And her nose stuck in a book! ALL What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!"

Diane sat on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and a washing woman in the background, who left.

"Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" Diane informed.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!" Veronica admitted.

Estarossa tsked, "But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd...Very different from the rest of us.."

Everyone then began singing at once, "She's nothing like the rest of us Yes different from the rest of us is Diane!"

Geese flew overhead, and one ended up shot and plummeted to the ground. Griamore ran over, held out the bag, and missed catching the prize. He returned to Howzer, grinning.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Howzer! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Griamore admired.

"I know!" Howzer grinned.

Griamore continued his praise, "Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"

Howzer smirked, pointing at Diane, "It's true, Griamore, and I've got my sights set on that one!"

"Matrona's assistant?" Griamore asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Howzer decided.

Griamore stuttered, "But she's-"

"-The most beautiful girl in town!" Howzer finished.

Griamore spoke, "I know-"

"-And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Howzer asked.

Griamore reassured, "Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean-"

Howzer interrupted her with his singing, "-Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell...Here in town there's only she

...Who is beautiful as me...So I'm making plans to woo and marry Diane,"

Diane then started walking away past Gaston and the jealous bimbos, Dolores, Zaneri, and Derieri.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy Monsieur Howzer, oh he's so cute Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing...He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" The bimbos sang.

Diane walked easily through the crowd of people in the town, while Howzer struggled to catch up to her.

Gilthunder yelled, "Bonjour!"

"Pardon!" Howzer yelled.

"Good day!" Zeldris called out

"Mais oui!" Merascylla yelled.

"You call this bacon?!" Veronica yelled.

"What lovely grapes!" Margaret admired.

"Some cheese!" Gowther suggested.

"Ten yards!" Merlin called.

"One pound," Estarossa said

"'xcuse me!" Howzer yelled.

"I'll get the knife!

"Please let me through!" Howzer pleaded.

"This bread!" Jericho yelled.

"Those fish!" Gustaf huffed.

"It's stale!" Jericho complained.

"They smell!" Gustaf tsked.

"Madame's mistaken!" Arden shook his head.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Diane sang.

"Just watch I'm going to make Diane my wife!" Howzer promised.

The townsfolk then gathered around Howzer, and eventually surrounded him.

"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special...A most peculiar mademoiselle...It's a pity and a sin...She doesn't quite fit in!" Everyone sang.

One group started singing, "But she really is a funny girl!"

Another chimed in, "A beauty but a funny girl!"

Everyone finished the song together, "She really is a funny girl! That Diane!"

"Hello, Diane," Howzer grinned as he finally caught up to Diane.

"Bonjour Howzer," Diane smiled, until Howzer grabbed the book from her hands, "Howzer, give me back my book!"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Howzer whined, flipping through the pages.

"Well, normal people use their imaginations," Diane scoffed.

Howzer tossed the book into the mud, "Diane, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

Diane picked up her book from the mud and cleaned it off, "Howzer, you are a incompetent moron,"

Howzer placed his hand around her shoulders, "Why thank you, Diane! Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Diane rejected.

"What's wrong with her?!" Dolores yelled from far away.

"She's crazy!" Zaneri scoffed.

"He's gorgeous!" Derieri stated.

"Please, Howzer. I can't. I have to get home and help Matrona," Diane sighed.

Griamore appeared out of no where, "Hah! That crazy old hag, she need all the help she can get!"

Howzer and Griamore busted out laughing.

"Don't you talk about Matrona that way!" Diane yelled, furious.

"Yeah, don't talk about Matrona that way!" Howzer yelled, bonking Griamore in the head.

"...Owww..." Griamore pouted, rubbing his head.

Diane defended her, "Matrona's not crazy! She's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion in background. Griamore and Howzer began laughing again. Diane huffed and rushed to her house to check on Matrona.

\- A few days (or months) later, in the Beasts' lair -

Human form King was in the tub, getting washed up for the big night with Diane. Ban, the candlestick, was with him.

"Tonight is the night~!" Ban smirked, showing off his fangs.

"I'm not sure I can do this..." King muttered nervously.

Ban advised, "You don't have time to be a wimp. You must be cool and sexy~,"

"Cool. Sexy." King muttered as he emerged from the tub and dried himself with a towel.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the tiiiime is right, you confess your love~" Ban planned out.

"Yes, I - I con-No, I can't!" King grew weary and nervous.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Ban shot King a serious look.

"More than anything," King whispered.

Ban scoffed. "Well then you must tell her," A Coatrack was cutting King's hair. It finished and stepped back.

Ban's grin faltered, "Voila. You look so...so..."

"Stupid," King sighed, in pigtails.

"Yeah, stupid!" Ban grinned, "Hey Coatrack, a little off the top!"

As the Coatrack began cutting again, Meliodas, the clock, entered the room.

"Hey, your lady is here," Meliodas informed.

A few minutes later, on the grand staircase, Diane descended from the West Wing side in a glittering gold ball gown. She reached the landing and looks up at King, who is stood at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. Ban nudged him from the curtain, and he descended and met Diane at the landing. Arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and walked their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by a Footstool.

Elizabeth the tea pot started singing from her cart with Hawk, a chipped tea cup, on board.

Elizabeth began singing, "Tale as old as time...True as it can be... Barely even friends...Then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change...Small to say the least...Both a little scared...Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast,"

Diane and King moved into the ballroom, where they began a perfect dance sequence. King constantly looked over at Ban and Meliodas for their approval. Elizabeth and Hawk showed up in the ballroom on the cart.

"Ever just the same...Ever a surprise... Ever as before, ever just as sure...As the sun will rise...Tale as old as time...Tune as old as song...Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, learning you were wrong...Certain as the sun...Rising in the east...Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast," Elizabeth finished her song.

Elizabeth turned to Hawk, "Off to the cupboard with you now, Hawk. It's past your bedtime. Good night,"

"I'M NOT THREE!" Hawk screamed, muttering as he exited the ballroom.

King and Diane moved to the balcony under a starry night.

"Diane? Are you happy here with me?" King asked.

"Yes..." Diane sighed as she looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" King asked.

Diane looked at King desperately, "If only I could see Matrona again, just for a moment. I miss her so much..."

"There is a way," King sighed. The pair then went to his lair, where King handed Diane the Magic Mirror, "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

Diane spoke, "I'd like to see Matrona, please,"

The Magic Mirror shined into life, and Diane turns her head away as it flashed. It reveals Matrona fell in the woods, coughing and lost.

"Matrona! Oh, no. She's sick, she may be dying. And she's all alone!" Diane gasped.

"Then...then you must go to her," King decided.

"What did you say?" Diane's eyes widened.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner," King sighed.

"You mean...I'm free?" Diane looked at King with excitement.

"Yes," King nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Diane smiled, and turned back to the Magic Mirror, "Hold on, Matrona. I'm on my way,"

King pushed the Magic Mirror back to Diane, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me,"

"Thank you for understanding how much she needs me," Diane smiled. She touches her hand to his cheek and both stared at each other. And then, they kissed.

Suddenly, one beam of light fell, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Diane and King looked at each other in shock as fog began to surround King.

The Objects weren't too far away, looking on in extreme anticipation.

King rose up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is then enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, King's body was shifting and forming. King begins to shrink, and his body fat went away. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the hideous face melts away to reveal a young man. He then descended and landed on the floor.

The fog disappeared and Diane hesitaintly reached out to touch him. She jerked her hand back when the figure began to move. He stood, then looked at it's hands, then turned to face Diane. It is a small boy/man, and Diane gave him a mysterious look.

"Diane! It's me!" King grinned wide and Diane continued look at him skeptically, but then she sees the brown eyes, and instantly knows it is him.

"It is you!" Diane rushed up to King and leaned down, kissing him again. suddenly, a fireworks display exploded from outside. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changed into cherubs.

In King's lair, the Objects hop in to meet King and Diane. One by one, they transformed back to their original human conditions.

King grinned as he shouted, "Ban! Meliodas! Oh, Elizabeth Look at us!

"I'M BACK!" Hawk yelled, in his orginal pig form.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth smiled, picking up Hawk in her arms.

Meliodas grinned as he was back in his humam form, and picked up Elizabeth, who smiled.

"Finally~," Ban smiled as he got his body back, "I hated being that stupid candlestick..."

King then picked up Diane, and swung her around.

Later on, at King and Diane's wedding, everyone gathered to celebrate. The King and Diane dance around the room as everyone else admired them.

"Ah, Elaine~," Ban grinned as Elaine walked by, smiling sweetly at him, "Heh heh~!"

Ban started to chase after her, but Meliodas stopped him, "Well, Ban, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, Captain~, I told you she would break the spell..." Ban grinned.

"No...I told you," Meliodas stated.

"No you didn't. I told you," Ban huffed.

"Arm wrestle for the credit?" Meliodas suggested.

"Yeah!" Ban grinned as the two started screaming like maniacs and began arm wrestling on the floor.

King and Diane continued to dance happily around the floor. Elizabeth, Hawk, and Matrona watched, smiling, as Howzer was sobbing not to far away.

"So? Are they gonna live happily ever after?" Hawk asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Hawk demanded, causing Matrona and Elizabeth to laugh.

"Tell me!"

King and Diane danced around the ballroom, and shared one more kiss, as they continued to dance all night.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast!

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast!

Next Time: Cinderella (Meliodas and Elizabeth)


	3. Cinderella

Seven Deadly Sins: Disney Edition

Chapter 3: Cinderella (Meliodas and Elizabeth)

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who lived with her stepmother and stepsisters. She was lovely and kind and because of that her stepsisters loathed her. They made her clean, cook, and wash the clothes. Her name is Elizabeth.

In the living room, Elizabeth is cleaning the floor while she is singing.

"La la la la..." Elizabeth sung as she only had a rag and a bucket of water to wash the floor. Yet, she did the best she could, and that made said floor sparkle.

"Hurry up Elizabeth! Make me the breakfast!" Veronica yelled from her bedroom.

"Um...Yes, Veronica," Elizabeth squeaked, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Elizabeeeth! Wash my dress!" Margaret yelled as she walked up to her and threw her dress on her feet.

"Yes, Margaret," Elizabeth nodded, gathering the dress from the floor.

"My breakfast!" Veronica yelled from her bedroom, getting impatient.

As Elizabeth tried to rush with breakfast, she was stopped by her stepmother's voice, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned towards her stepmother, who looked like she was about to go out, "Yes, Stepmother?"

"Make the housework, prepare lunch, do the washing up... and give a bath to

the cat, oh and clean the carpet by hand! Let's go shopping girls!" Stepmother commanded.

Elizabeth sighed sadly, "Yes, Stepmother..."

Margaret and Veronica cracked up laughing at Elizabeth's misery and said, "Let's go Mother!"

-–-

One day the Demon King decided to give a great ball in his palace for finding the future wife to his son, Prince Meliodas. So every young single lady of the Britannia was invited to assist to the ball.

"His Real Majestry, The Demon King, send you an invitation to the ball," Gilthunder the postman delivered at Elizabeth's house.

"Thank you Sir," Elizabeth waved as Gilthunder went his way.

Immediately, her Stepmother snatched the invitation from Elizabeth, "Give me that!"

As she read the letter, Veronica and Margaret crowded her, "Let me read mother! Let me read!"

The stepmother muttered as she read, "A ball... In the Palace... Tonight!?"

Veronica and Margaret squealed "A ball in the palace tonight!?"

Stepmother continued reading, "His real majestry invite to every single lady to a ball in the palace tonight,"

"...M-M-May I go too?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Veronica and Margaret laughed, "HAAH! You?"

"The invitation says every single lady," Elizabeth pointed out.

Stepmother thought for a moment, "...Ok, you can go if you finish all of your chores,"

"Oh, Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled hopefully.

But the Stepmother and her daugthers were evil and they asked Elizabeth to

make different things during all the day.

And finally as they got ready to go to the ball, but poor Elizabeth couldn't prepare herself and decided not to go, until...

Elizabeth sadly sighed as sheentered to her bedroom. Then her eyes widened at what she saw. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes, a beautiful dress was already magically prepared to her. She quickly got dressed and followed her stepmother and stepsisters.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Elizabeth called as she rushed towards the door. Her stepmother and stepsisters we're already nearly out the door.

Stepmother, Veronica, and Margaret turned around to glare at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth twirled around, showing her dress, "Look! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Stepmother gave an evil look as she slowly nodded, "Yes, Elizabeth..."

Veronica and Margaret seethed with jealousy, "Mother, she can't go!"

Stepmother smirked, "Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Elizabeth? And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch...Don't you think so, Margaret?"

"No, I don't! I think she's-," Margaret stopped, and then caught on to her mother's plan, "Why you IittIe thief! They're my beads! Give them here!"

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth gasped as Margaret ripped the necklace from her.

"Oh... and Iook, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Veronica caught on.

"Oh, don't! Please, stop!" Elizabeth cried as Veronica ripped the stash from her.

"My ribbon! Why, you thief!" Margaret yelled as she ripped that from her.

"Kitchen wench!" Veronica yelled as she tore most of her dress up.

Margaret seethed as she tore the bottom half of the dress, "You ungrateful IittIe-"

"Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I wont have you upsetting yourselves...Good night." The Stepmother grinned at the sobbing Elizabeth as her and her daughters left for the ball.

The Stepmother and her daughters went out leaving Elizabeth alone, crying. Elizabeth ran to the garden outside of the house, and continued sobbing.

Suddenly an bright light shined, and a young girl got close to Elizabeth and wrapped her in a hug.

"Dear, dear, don't cry my girl..." Elaine soothed as she stroked Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth ignored Elaine as she continued crying.

"Don't cry my girl. I've came to help you," Elaine comforted.

Elizabeth looked up at Elaine in confusion, "Who are you?"

"Your Fairy Godmother," Elaine smiled.

"Hmm...you look like you're around 11.." Elizabeth noted.

"HEY! I'M WAY OLDER THAN YOU!" Elaine snapped, causing Elizabeth to jump, "-Sorry. I'm sensitive about this kinda stuff..."

"Ummm...it's ok," Elizabeth smiled.

"Anyway, I'll give you a new dress, a beautiful carriage with horses and wonderful glass slippers," Elaine smiled.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Elaine sang, and with the wave of her hand, turned a pumpking into a carriage, and turned Elizabeth's rags into a beautiful blue dress.

Elizabeth smiled wide as she admired her dress, "Oh! I can't believe it, oh thank you Godmother! "

Elaine smiled as Elizabeth hugged her tightly, "Oh my girl, it is nothing. But I must tell you something: you must go back before midnight, because the charm only last till midnight and after that everything is going to be real again,"

"Midnight, Ok. Thank you," Elizabeth nodded, staring at her dress.

"Go my girl. Go and enjoy the ball," Elaine smiled.

"Thank you. It' s more

than I could ever imagine," Elizabeth thanked Elaine one more time before stepping into the carriage and riding off.

* * *

In the ballroom at the castle, several ladies surrounded the bored Prince Meliodas, trying to catch his attention, including Veronica and Margaret.

"Prince Meliodas!" Zaneri cooed, grabbing Meliodas' head and pressing it into her chest. Meliodas didn't react though, just put on a blank face.

"Prince Meliodas!" Diane ran up to him, and crushed him into her large chest, still not gaining any reaction from him.

"Prince Meliodas!" Margaret winked, "Dance with me!"

"Not now..." Meliodas muttered, bored.

"Prince Meliodas!" Veronica pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"Man..." Meliodas huffed, rolling his eyes.

"SON!" The Demon King barked, and Meliodas didn't jump an inch, unlike everyone else, who practically screamed in fear.

"Yeah?" Meliodas asked.

"Pick a girl...and dance with her," The Demon King seethed through his teeth.

"Father, there's no one I'm interested in... " Meliodas' words got caught up in his throat as everyone's attention turned to the south of the ballroom.

Everyone whispered as Elizabeth hesitantly walked up to the middle of the room.

"Who's she?"

"I don't know,"

"She looks gorgeous!"

Meliodas immediatly jumped up, and met Elizabeth in the middle of the room. Both were silent, staring at each other deeply. The whole ballroom didn't say a word.

"..."

"Nice hooters!" Meliodas admired, groping her beasts in front of everyone.

"M-M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth blushed, but didn't resist much.

Everyone dropped to the ground, smacking their foreheads.

The Demon King growled in approval, and commanded to the musicians, "Play soft music, fools!"

Suddenly, music began to play, and Meliodas offered his hand to Elizabeth, who happily accepted it. The two began to dance, much to the shock of the others.

So this is love

So this is what makes life

Worthwhile

I'm all aglow

And now I know

And now I know

The key to our heaven is mine

My heart has wings

And I can fly

I'll touch every star

In the sky

So this is the miracle

That I've been dreaming of

So this is love

"Wow, you're a good dancer," Meliodas grinned, pervertedly groping her behind.

Suddenly, the main clock chimed, hitting the 12 O'clock mark.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness!" Elizabeth gasped, letting go of Meliodas.

"What's the matter?" Meliodas asked.

"It's midnight," Elizabeth whispered.

Meliodas shrugged, "Yeah, so? You can stay in my bed if you-"

"Goodbye," Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away from Meliodas, and ran out of the ballroom.

"No! I don't even know your name! I only know the touch of your breasts!" Meliodas yelled, but she was already gone.

Elizabeth ran across the room leaving one glass slipper on the floor. Meliodas picked up the slipper and cursed to himself.

Elizabeth ran away, just in time for the charm to disappear. Fortunately, she still had her glass slipper, so she kept it to always remember that night with the Prince.

* * *

Meliodas demanded to have Elizabeth found, describing her as "C-cup breasted goddess with a thick ass...Oh, and silver hair". So, every female was to be searched, and whoever fit the slipper was declared the Princess and had to marry Meliodas.

At Elizabeth's house, the messenger, Hawk, tried to is put the glass slipper on Veronica's foot. Margaret and the stepmother are next to her while Elizabeth is looking in a corner

"It fits me, it's my slipper!" Veronica lied, but the shoes obviously didn't fit.

"It's my slipper! Let me try on..." Margaret grunted as she tried putting on the slipper, but her feet were simply too big.

"Lady, you do not fit this shoe!" Hawk yelled, stating the obvious. He huffed through his snout and demanded, "You are the only ladies of the household, right?"

"Theres no one else, Your Grace," The stepmother sneered.

"Quite so. Good day," Hawk put the glass slipper in his mouth, and started to trot off.

"Good day!" The stepmother called back.

"Your Grace! Your Grace! Please! Wait! May I try it on?" Elizabeth called out, running into the room.

"Oh, pay no attention to her!" The stepmother brushed off.

"It's only Elizabeth," Veronica sneered.

"Our scullery maid," Margaret explained.

"From the kitchen," Veronica continued.

"It's ridiculous," Margaret said.

"Impossible," Veronica shook her head.

"She's out of her mind!" Margaret warned.

"Yes, yes. Just an imaginative child," The stepmother explained.

"Lady, my orders were every female! Do you know how desprate and horny Meliodas is?!" Hawk yelled, escorting Elizabeth to the chair.

Suddenly, the stepmother tripped Hawk, causing him to fall and break the glass slipper into bits and pieces.

Hawk about exploded, "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Oh, no! What will the Demon King say?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID OLD HAG-"

Elizabeth began to speak, "-But perhaps, if it would help-"

"No, no. Nothing can help now, nothing!" Hawk whined.

"But, you see, I have the other slipper," Elizabeth explained, showing the other half of the glass slipper.

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"It can't be!" Veronica and Margaret yelled in defeat.

"There's must be a mistake!" The stepmother yelled

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," Escanor smiled.

Meliodas grinned as he took Elizabeth into a dip, and kissed her deeply, groping her in the process.

Everyone cheered as they threw confetti and flowers, as Meliodas and Elizabeth walked down the aisle.

As Meliodas escorted Elizabeth through the crowd, he whispered, "I knew I'd find you..."

"Really?' Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna marry anyone else but you," Meliodas shot Elizabeth a serious look, then grinned silly as he groped her breasts, "Can't wait to feel these tonight!"

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth turned red, but smiled netherless.

Everyone went to the ballroom, and started dancing and continued until late at night. Meanwhile the stepmother and her daughters lived a life of misery and sorrow.

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dreams that you wish

Elizabeth and Meliodas lived happily ever after.

Next Time: Mulan (Veronica and Griamore)


	4. Mulan

Seven Deadly Sins: Disney Edition

Chapter 4: Mulan (Veronica and Griamore)

There once was a girl named Veronica. Veronica is one of three daughters of Baltra, a former war veteran, and Caroline. She lived peacefully with her family, constantly avoiding marriage, for she is a tomboy.

One day, Britianna's Emperor's counselor, Fraudrin, arrived in her village to announce that the Ten Commandments, led by Estarossa, have invaded Britianna and one man in every family must serve in the war. 16 year old Veronica decided to go in her father's place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword, stealing her father's armor and riding away on her horse, so she will keep him from risking his life.

At the army camp, Veronica stood with other men, with her fake identity name as "Victor", Griamore, the lead commander of the army, walked towards the soilders.

"Soldiers!" Griamore yelled, and the soldiers lined up quicky. He then took off his shirt and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Wow..." Veronica blushed, impressed by Griamore's physique.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning," Griamore instructed as he walked down the line of soldiers, "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me,"

"Tough guy..." Gilthunder teased.

Griamore turned around with knocked arrow pointed towards Gilthunder. All the recruits took a step back, leaving Gilthunder one step forward. Griamore pointed the arrow skyward and shot it into the top of a high pole, "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow, Gilthunder,"

Gilthunder bowed to Griamore,"I'll get that arrow, big guy. And I'll do it with my shirt on,"

Gilthunder prepared to leap onto the pole, until Griamore stopped him, "One moment, you seem to be missing something..."

Fraudrin brought out two large bronze disks. Griamore took out one disk and held it high, speaking to all the troops, "This represents discipline,"

Griamore handed the weight to Gilthunder, and the weight fell to the ground taking Gilthunder's arm with it.

"-and this represents strength," Griamore handed the other weight to Gilthunder, making him fall to the ground. The troops laughed while Veronica looked concerned

"You need both to reach the arrow," Griamore instructed.

Gilthunder climbed up the pole then slipped down under the weight. Gustaf, Howzer, and Veronica each took their turn and fell down. Veronica rubbed her behind as she walked away in front of Griamore.

"We've got a long way to go..." Griamore sighed.

Griamore next threw staffs to the soldiers. Gilthunder intercepted Veronica's staff and tripped her with it.

"Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns," Griamore sang. He then threw up two clay pots and broke them apart with his staff. The troops looked on, highly impressed.

The recruits put their staffs out at arms length, yelling, "Hua!"

Griamore muttered, "Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"

Howzer placed a cricket down Veronica's back causing her to flail erratically.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met," Griamore sighed as most soldiers fell from Veronica's staff as she moves uncontrollably.

"But you can bet before we're through," Griamore seethed in frustration as he did a somersault in the air, landing near Veronica. He grunted as a pole hit his stomach. Griamore stopped Veronica and took her staff, grabbing her by the collar, "Mister, I'll make a man out of you,"

Next, Griamore stepped on a lever, throwing up 3 targets and then hitting all of them with 3 arrows from one bow,

"Tranquil as a forest,"

The recruits began to try and immediately fail. Griamore glared disdainfully at Veronica as she cracked a huge smile.

"But on fire within,"

Griamore balanced a bucket of water on his head, holding a staff. The recruits fired stones at him in which Griamore deflected with the staff, "Once you find your center...You are sure to win!"

Veronica wobbled with the bucket of water on her head. When the recruits threw stones at her, the bucket tipped over onto her head.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue..." Griamore sung, disappointed.

Griamore threw his hand down into a river, and retrieved a fish. Veronica threw her hand down into the river and retrieved Gilthunder's foot.

"Somehow I'll make a man out of you!" Gilthunder promised.

Gustaf ran through a field of fire arrows, complaining, "I'm never gonna catch my breath,"

Gilthunder followed Gustaf, but ended up falling and getting hit in the butt with an arrow, "Say good-bye to those who knew me..."

Howzer banged his head on a stone slab, whining, "Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym..."

Griamore practiced martial arts with Veronica. With a punch to the face he knocked her back into a tree.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death,"

Veronica went back out into the ring, "Hope he doesn't see right through me,"

Gustaf stopped as he's hopping across poles protruding from water, causing Griamore and the recruits to pile into him, "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"

A cannon fire misses the target in the middle of an open field. Howzer kicked the support structure out from Veronica's cannon and it began to fall again. Veronica quickly grabbed the cannon and it fired high and back towards the camp landing and exploded Fraudrin's tent.

(Be a man)

"We must be swift as the coursing river,"

(Be a man)

"With all the force of a great typhoon,"

(Be a man)

"With all the strength of a raging fire,"

Griamore looked over the camp from the hill, not looking pleased.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

The troops laden with poles on their shoulders were next carrying bags of grain- one on each side. They marchsd up a mountain.

"Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive," Griamore reminded.

Fraudrin next pointed Griamore's eyes back to Veronica, who was struggling and fell to the ground. Griamore walked up and picked up her pole with grain, puts it on top of his and returned to the troops. Veronica stood there, looking rejected.

"Heed my every order and you might survive,"

Later, Griamore handed the reigns of her horse to Veronica.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war...So pack up, go home, you're through...How could I make a man out of you?!" Griamore demanded.

Veronica, with a determined look, took the weights and tried to climb the pole again.

(Be a man)

"We must be swift as the coursing river,"

Veronica next tied the weights together behind the pole and used the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole.

(Be a man)

"With all the force of a great typhoon,"

The sun began to rise as the recruits came out of their tents to cheer on Veronica.

(Be a man)

"With all the strength of a raging fire,"

As Griamore came out of his tent, the arrow he shot up onto the pole went down to his feet. He looked up to see Veronica sitting on top of the pole.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

The troops hit all targets with arrows correctly, Veronica then raced in front of Griamore and the recruits with the pole and weights on her shoulders, next, Veronica kicked Griamore in the face with a round house, causing him to look pleased.

Then, Gustaf started doing acrobatics on the poles as the troops follow. As staffs were thrown to troops, Gilthunder handed Veronica hers in a friendly manner.

"HYA!" All the troops yelled as they had their first staff practice. Howzer broke the block easily, showing improvement.

"HYA!" All the troops yelled as they had their second staff practice. Veronica held up her fish in satisfaction.

"HYA!" All the troops yelled as they had their third staff practice. The cannon fire hit the Ten Commandment Target successfully.

"HYA!" All the troops yelled as they jumped in the air on their fourth staff practice.

(Be a man)

"We must be swift as the coursing river..."

(Be a man)

"With all the force of a great typhoon..."

(Be a man)

"With all the strength of a raging fire..."

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

* * *

Soon, the Ten Commandments infilterated Britianna, and destroyed the town in it's wake.

"Search for survivors!" Griamore commanded his army as they all scattered.

Veronica picked up a small doll from the ground, and looked sadly at it.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here..." Griamore muttered.

"Captain!" Fraudrin yelled. The troops turned around to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Britianna soldiers. Gustaf handed the General Dreyfus' helmet to Griamore.

"The...General..." Gustaf whispered.

Griamore took his sword and stuck it in the snow, then placed the helmet on the hilt, saying a prayer.

"I'm sorry..." Veronica whispered.

Griamore mounted his horse, "The Ten Commandments are moving quickly. We'll make better time to Liones through the Fairy Forest. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!"

The army slowly walked away. Veronica then placed the doll by Griamore's sword, and joined the others.

As the Britianna Soldiers slowly walked through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Veronica's horse suddenly went off, shooting into the sky.

Griamore yelled, "What happened?! You just gave away out position! Now we're-"

Suddennly, an arrow hit his shoulder, and threw him off the horse. Some of the Ten Commandments' soldiers appear on a cliff, and arrows showered down on the soldiers.

"Get out of range!" Griamore screamed.

The Britianna army struggled to get away from the Ten Commandments' soldiers, but are intercepted by another group of soldiers up on another cliff.

Griamore yelled, "Save the cannons!"

The soldiers passed the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon suddenly got hit by a flaming arrow, and Veronica cuts her horse's reins and mounted him. The wagon exploded, causing Veronica to fall off the horse.

Griamore yelled, "Fire!"

The soldier lit the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow right after.

"Fire!" Griamore continued.

There is no sound from the Commandments' soldiers, who are no longer on the cliffs.

"Hold the last cannon..." Griamore instructed.

Suddenly, a horse appeared on the hill. Estarossa is soon joined by the rest of the Ten Commandments and hundreds of their soldiers.

Griamore called out as the Ten Commandments charged towards them, "Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. Gilthunder. Aim the cannon at Estarossa,"

Gilthunder nodded, and aimed the cannon. While glancing at her sword, Veronica noticed a glacial overhang. She grabbed the cannon and runs toward the Commandments' soldiers, aiming at the overhang.

"Victor! Victor come back!" Griamore yelled.

Frantically, as Estarossa drew nearer, his sword raised, Veronica fumbled with the match. She is attacked by Estarossa's hawk.

Gilthunder yelled, "C'mon, we gotta help!" Gilthunder, Howzer, and Gustaf ran towards Veronica, swinging their swords.

Veronica used a match to light the cannon fuse, and it shot off toward the overhang. The cannon hit the overhang with a bang, and caused an avalanche that rains down on the Commandment Army, burying in them.

"RAAAAAH!" Estarossa roared and hit Veronica in the side with his sword blade. She quickly ran away from the avalanche, pulling Griamore with her. Her horse ran towarda them, and Veronica gets on and tries to give Griamore a hand, but he lost his grip and was dragged into the snow.

Veronica and her horse broke out of the snow, and raced toward Griamore, who, unconscious, was sliding on the snow toward a cliff.

"Griamore!" Veronica cried as she pulled him up onto the saddle.

Gustaf, holding up Gilthunder, asked, "Do you see them?"

"Yes!" Gilthunder nodded. He fit an arrow, which was tied to a length of rope, and shot it towards Veronica, "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety!"

The rope suddenly slipped through Gilthunder's hands.

Veronica yelled, "We need help!"

The arrow flew near them, Veronica grabbed it and tied it around her horse. Veronica then shot the arrow up as they fell off the cliff.

Gilthunder gasped in horror, and broke down crying, "I let them slip through my fingers..."

He then looked surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, landed in his hands. He then was dragged toward the cliff edge, with soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally Gustaf walked over, picked all the soldiers up, and walked backward, pulling Veronica, her horse, and Griamore up onto the ground.

Howzer yelled as he backed everyone up, "Step back, guys. Give him some air!"

Griamore breathed heavily as he looked up at Veronica, "Victor, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust,"

Howzer brought his fist up and cheered, "Let's hear it for Victor, the bravest of us all!"

"You're King of the Mountain!" Gilthunder screamed.

All the other soldiers cheered happily as they won the battle.

Veronica tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground, gasping.

"Victor, What's wrong?!" Griamore demanded. Veronica moved her hands to reveal blood, "He's wounded! Get help! Victor, hold on. Hold on!"

* * *

The doctor emerged from his tent and whispered something to Griamore, who looked disturbed and rushed inside. He looked at Veronica, who sat up in bed, her side bandaged. Griamore stared at her, recognizing her as a girl. Veronica realized her mistake and pulled the blanket back on.

"I can explain!" Veronica stuttered.

"So it's true!" Fraudrin hissed.

"Griamore!" Veronica pleaded.

Fraudrin yanked Veronica out of the tent and pulled her hair out of a bun, "I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman! Treacherous snake!"

Veronica whimpered, "My name is Veronica. I did it to save my father!"

"High treason!" Fraudrin yelled.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Veronica explained.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Fraudrin continued.

"It was the only way! Please, believe me!" Veronica pleaded.

"Captain?" Fraudrin asked.

Griamore walked over to Veronica's horse and takes out her sword. Gilthunder, Gustaf, and Howzer started to rush over to her, but Fraudrin stopped them.

Fraudrin commanded to the soldiers holding Veronica's horse, "Restrain him,"

He then turned to the angry Gilthunder, Gustaf, and Howzer, "You know the law,"

Griamore walked over to Veronica,and threw the sword in the snow in front of her.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," Griamore said, and then turned to the soldiers, "Move out!"

Fraudrin growled, "But you can't just-"

Griamore glared at Fraudrin and seethed,"I said, 'Move out.',"

The Britianna Army sadly walked away, leaving Veronica in the snow.

Veronica signed, "I should never have left home...Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror...I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing. I'll have to face my father sooner or later,"

The shadow of a hawk flew overheard, and around a bend. Estarossa climbed out of the snow and looked around. He then let out a roar. Soon he is joined by the rest of the Ten Commandments. They start down the path towards Liones. Veronica watched them, grabbed her sword, mounted her horse and runs after the Ten Commandments.

* * *

The Britianna citizens watched happily as the kingdom of Liones celebrated the Britianna victory with a parade.

The Parade Leader yelled, "Make way for the heroes of China!"

Griamore, Gilthunder, Howzer, Gustaf and the other soldiers follow glumly behind, and behind them is a large Chinese dragon.

Suddenly, Veronica rode up to Griamore on her horse, "Griamore!

"Veronica," Griamore blinked, shocked.

"The Ten Commandments are alive! They're in the city!" Veronica explained frantically.

"You don't belong here, Veronica. Go home," Griamore commanded

"Griamore, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!" Veronica pleaded.

"Why should I?!" Griamore asked.

"Why else would I come back?! You said you'd trust Victor. Why is Veronica any different?!" Veronica demanded.

Griamore sighed and rode around Veronica, he then whispered to Gilthunder, Griamore, and Howzer, "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here,"

"Yeah!" The three nodded with determination.

The Britianna Army climbed the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath costume. The Emperor, Denzel Liones, meets them.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Kingdom! People will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!" Denzel grinned.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Estarossa," Griamore bowed as he presented the sword.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Griamore. Your father would have been very proud," Denzel nodded

Estarossa's hawk suddenly swooped down and grabbed the sword. It flapped up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles were resting. One of the gargoyles moved and took the sword. The Ten Commandments jumped out of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath costume. One of them grabbed Denzel, and took him into the palace.

"No!" Griamore yelled.

"C'mon!" Griamore encouraged as they run up to the palace, but the Ten Commandments closed the great doors. On the roof, Estarossa laughed.

The Britianna Army used a statue to try to break into the palace, but fail.

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time," Veronica whispered. She looked around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistled to the soldiers, "Hey guys! I've got an idea!"

Gilthunder, Howzer, and Gustaf looked at each other and then followed Veronica, dropping the statue.

They all took off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they used the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Griamore took off his cape and climbed up.

Inside the palace, on a balcony, the Ten Commandments hold the Denzel. Estarossa stuck his head in their faces.

"Boo," Estarossa grinned evilly at Denzel, then turned to the rest of the Commandments, "Guard the door!"

He then turned back towards Denzel, "Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me!"

Using their disguises, Gilthunder, Gustaf, Howzer, and Veronica snuck into the building and started attacking the Commandments.

"Griamore! Go!" Veronica yelled as she took them on.

Griamore ran up the stairs and into the room where Estarossa and the Emperor Denzel was at.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!" Estarossa yelled at Denzel.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," Denzel whispered.

Estarossa raised his sword angrily, "Then you will kneel ... in pieces!"

He swung the sword, but Griamore rushed in and blocked it. He then swung around a pillar, and kicked Estarossa in the face.

Veronica, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Gustaf then busted into the room, ready to fight.

"Gustaf, get the Emperor!" Veronica commanded.

Gustaf apologized, "Sorry, your Majesty,"

He picked up Denzel, and, using his silk belt, slid down the cord the paper lanterns were strung on.

"No!" Estarossa yelled as he picked up Griamore, and smashed his head against Griamore's, knocking it out. Veronica winces, then looked at Gilthunder, Howzer, and Gustaf.

Gilthunder yelled, "Come on!"

Veronica looked back at the unconscious Griamore, and at Estarossa who is approaching him. She pulled Estarossa's sword out of the pillar and cut the cord. Many people below cheer.

"No!" Estarossa yelled. He turned to Griamore, who is now conscious, "You! You took away my victory!"

He is then suddenly hit by a shoe.

"No! I did!" Veronica yelled, pulling back her hair.

"The soldier from the mountain!" Estarossa yelled. Abandoning Griamore, he chased after Veronica, who is put on her shoe. She slammed the door shut, and he rammed his fist through the wood.

Estarossa attacked Veronica, and she shimmied up a pole. Estarossa cut down the pole, and Veronica and the pole went through the wall. Veronica jumped up and grabbed onto the roof and pulled herself up.

"Look! On the roof!" A man from outside the building pointed at Veronica.

Veronica backed along the roof, mesuring the distance with her hands. Estarossa crashed through the roof and raised his sword. Veronica pulled out a paper fan.

Estarossa grinned evilly, "Guess you're out of ideas,"

He stabbed the sword through the fan, and Veronica turned it around and readied his sword.

"Not quite," Veronica grinned back.

Veronica kicked Estarossa in the face, then tripped him and pinnednhis shirt to the ground with the sword. Veronica lit the fuse with a match, and the rocket slammed Estarossa straight into the firework tower.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof!" Veronica yelled. As the fireworks exploded, she jumped, caught a lantern and swung down the cord, then dropped onto Griamore, who was running down the stairs. Estarossa's sword landed on the ground.

Fraudrin screamed in outrage, "That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting!"

"She's a hero!" Griamore yelled as he stood in front of Veronica, defending her. Gilthunder, Gustaf, and Howzer, also stood in front of Veronica.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" Fraudrin yelled.

Griamore growled deeply, "Listen, you pompous..."

"That is enough!" Denzel yelled, freed by the Britianna soldiers.

Griamore bowed, "Your Majesty, I can explain!"

Denzel raised a hand, and Gilthunder, Gustaf, and Howzer hesitantly moved to the side, revealing Veronica.

"I've heard a great deal about you, my niece Veronica Liones. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Britianna army, destroyed my palace, AND...you have saved us all," Denzel bowed before Veronica.

"N-Niece?!" Fraudrin looked at Denzel's actions astonishingly then immediately fell prostrate before Veronica. Griamore, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Gustaf follow suit. Veronica looks up, and then turned around, hardly believing what she saw as the entire Britianna population within the palace grounds fell prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her.

"Fraudrin..." Denzel grunted

"Your Excellency..." Fraudrin muttered.

"See to it that my niece is made a member of my council," Denzel commanded.

Fraudrin muttered to himself, "A member of your coun...WHAT? But there are no council positions open, your Majesty!"

Denzel nodded to Veronica, then pointed at Fraudrin, "Very well then, you can have his job,"

Fraudrin began wobbling to and fro, "What?...My..." He then passed out.

Veronica smiled big then turned to Denzel and bowed, "With all due respect, Uncle. I think I've been away from home long enough,"

Denzel took off his pendant and handed it to her, along with Estarossa's sword, "Then take these, so our family will know what you have done for me...So the world will know what you have done for Britianna,"

Veronica took the gifts and suddenly hugged her uncle, who smiled and hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?!" Gilthunder whispered. Griamore, Howzer, and Gustaf shrugged.

Veronica walked away from Denzel and was embraced by Gilthunder and Howzer. Gustaf came up and lifted all three of them off the ground in a big bear hug.

After letting go, Veronica walked toward Griamore and stopled in front of him. As Griamore began to speak, Veronica started to smile, anticipating something goodm

"Um..." Griamore muttered, blushing.

Veronica blushed also, and slyly grinned at Griamore.

"You..." Griamore nearly choked while looking at Veronica's adorable look.

Griamore sighed, chickening out, "You fight good, Veronica,"

Veronica's smile turned into disappointment as she muttered, "Oh, thank you," She then stared walking towards her horse.

Griamore turned toward Veronica, who mounted her horse and grunted with disappointment in himself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Let's go home," Veronica whispered to her horse.

Veronica's horse jumped down the steps and galloped on the flat parts of the staircase back down to ground level. The crowd cheered in victory all the while.

As Griamore looked on in disappointment, Denzel walked to him and cleared his throat.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all," Denzel smiled.

"Sir?" Griamore blushed, dumbfounded.

"You don't meet a girl like that ev'ry dynasty...Especially my niece!" Denzel cracked up, nudged Griamore, and put on his hat and walked back up the steps to his palace.

* * *

At Veronica's home, her father is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on his leg. Veronica appeared at the threshold and moved toward her father. Baltra saw her approaching and started to stand.

"Veronica..." Baltra whispered. Veronica quickly moved in front of her father and kneeled, causing him to sit back down.

"Father, I brought you the sword of Estarossa and the crest of Uncle Denzel. They're gifts to honor the Liones Family," Veronica bowed, handing him the objects.

Baltra took the gifts, and threw them down to the ground beside him to the surprise of Veronica. He bended down and held his arms outstretched, "The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter,"

Baltra wiped away Veronica's tear,then hugged her, "I've missed you so much,"

Veronica whimpered as she hugged him back, "I've missed you too, Dad,"

"Veronica!" 14 year old Elizabeth sqeualed as she ran towards her big sister, and hugged her.

"I missed you too, Ellie," Veronica smiled, hugging her little sister back.

Her mother, Caroline, and 20 year old Margaret, her big sister, watched from the doorway, smiling.

Caroline sighed disappointedly, "Ahhhhh Margaret, she brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a ma-"

Caroline gasped, leaving her mouth open when she saw Griamore appear.

"Excuse me, does Veronica Liones live here?" Griamore questioned, walking up to them.

Both women had their mouths open as they pointed towarda Veronica's location. Griamore walked towards Veronica, Elizabeth, and Baltra.

"Man, sign me up for the next war," Margaret sighed.

Griamore bowed before Baltra, and soke confidently, "Honorable Baltra I- Veronica!"

Griamore lost his confidence as Veronica stepped up. Griamore saw her and spoke insecurely, "Uh...Uh...You forgot your helmet,"

His eyes widened as he turned towards Baltra and corrected himself, "W-w-well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it?...I mean..."

Baltra chuckled and motioned with his head for Veronica to take over. Veronica walked up and held the helmet Griamore offered.

"W-Would you like to stay for dinner?" Veronica asked, scratching the back of her head.

Maragret spoke from the right, "Would you like to stay forever?"

Griamore chuckled at Veronica's cute embarrassed look and reassured her, "Dinner would be great,"

As the family started walking inside, Elizabeth teased Veronica and Griamore, running around them in circles, "Veronica's got a boyfriend! Veronica's got a boyfriend!"

Her family went inside, leaving Veronica and Griamore alone outside. They glanced slyly at each other, blushing.

Griamore placed his hands behind his back,"H-Hey...I was wondering sometime if you wanted to go to this Festival with me- Well- if you want to- Not that it's a date- Well, it could be a date-"

"It's a date!" Veronica smiled wide, "Maybe...we can train together soon too..."

"Sound great!" Griamore grinned.

"-You're going on a date?!" Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere, pushing Veronica towards Griamore, causing their lips to lock, "*gasp*!"

Griamore and Veronica quickly separated, both red and silent, "..."

"...I'M TELLING!" Elizabeth teased as she ran inside, giggling insanely.

"DON'T YOU DARE-*mmph*!" Veronica's eyes widened as Griamore placed his mouth over hers once more.

As they slowly separated, Griamore looked down at Veronica and smiled softly, "It's alright,"

"...Yeah," Veronica smiled back, as she took ahold of his hand, and both walled inside, ready for dinner.

"MOOM! DAAAD! GUESS WHAT I SAW!" Elizabeth's voice could be heard from inside.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL!" Veronica's voice was heard next, and all anyone could hear from then on were squeals, laughter, and happy, simple conversation coming from the house.

Next Time: Sleeping Beauty (Gilthunder and Margaret)


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Seven Deadly Sins: Disney Edition

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty (Margaret and Gilthunder)

When a new princess is born to King Baltra and his wife, the entire kingdom rejoices. At a ceremony, three good fairies - Elains, Helbram, and King - bestow gifts of magic on the child. But an evil sorceress named Vivian shows up, and because of a rude remark by King, she places a curse on the princess - that she will die before sunset on her 16th birthday after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle. King turns things around by casting a spell that will allow the princess - named Margaret - to awake from an ageless sleep with a kiss from her true love. The fairies take Margaret to their cottage in the woods to keep her away from the eyes of Vivian, and raise her as their own child, named "Megan".

\- Inside Vivian's castle -

Vivian tsked as she marched in front if her search party, "It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?!"

One of the servants jumped and answered, "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Another servant agreed.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Vivian glared at them.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles..." The servant listed.

"Cradle?" Vivian paused.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle," The servant nodded.

"Cradle?!" Vivian grew angry and spoke to her pet raven, "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby! HAHAHAHAHA..."

The servants slowly began laughing with Vivian, "Ha, ha, ha-"

"-Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Vivian screamed angrily as she drove her search patrol away, "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil..

My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of indigo and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me!"

The raven cawed, and flew out the window, ready to carry out his mission.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan.

Margaret walked through the forest happily. As she started to sing, birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all scattered towards her, listening to her singing.

In the background, Prince Gilthunder rode on his pig, Hawk. Margaret's singing was still faintly heard.

"Hear that, Hawk? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out!" Gilthunder turned Hawk around, but the pig huffed, refusing to move, "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of leftovers?"

"Leftovers?!" Hawk squealed, as he carried Gilthunder towards the singing. While Hawk jumped over a log, Gilthunder got caught in a tree and fell off.

"Ohhh!" Gilthunder groaned as he fell into a puddle of water. Hawk snickered, before Gilthunder sprinkled water at him, "No leftovers for you!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Hawk screamed in outrage.

Margaret was then surrounded by the animals of the forest. She began to pick berries and started to sing.

"I wonder,

I wonder,

I wonder why each little bird

Has a someone to sing to

Sweet things to

A gay little love melody.

I wonder,

I wonder,

If my heart keeps singing

Will my song go wing-ing

To someone

Who'll find me

And bring back a love song

To me!"

"Oh man, why do they still treat me like a child?" Margaret muttered.

"Who?" The Owl asked.

"Why, Elaine and Helbram and King. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Margaret explained to the Owl.

"Who? Who? Who?" The Owl asked as the animals got more and more excited as she told the story.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and...and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then...I wake up," Margaret smiled happily.

The animals then sunk their heada diappointedly.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" Margaret sighed.

"I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam,"

Hawk and Gilthunder slowly approached Margaret, but hid behind a tree.

"And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream,"

"But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once..."

Gilthunder finally revealed himself to Margaret, and both sung, "The way you did..."

"Once upon a dream," Gilthunder finished.

"Oh!" Frightened, Margaret tried halfheartedly to run off, but Gilthunder held her back.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Gilthunder apologized.

Margaret nodded, "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a..."

"A stranger?" Gilthunder finished.

"Yes," Margaret nodded.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" Gilthunder smiled.

"We, we have?" Margaret started at Gilthunder, confused.

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" Gilthunder wrapped an arm around Margaret, "Who are you, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's...Oh no, no, I can't, I...Goodbye!" Margaret started to run off.

"But when will I see you again?" Gilthunder asked, holding her back.

"Oh never, never!" Margaret shook her head sadly.

"Never?" Gilthunder frowned.

"Well, maybe someday..." Margaret thought.

"When, tomorrow?" Gilthunder planned.

"Oh no, this evening," Margaret corrected.

"Where?" Gilthunder asked.

"At the cottage, in the glen," Margaret said.

Inside the cottage, Helbram was lighting the candles on the cake, which started to melt down. He tried to hold it with a broom.

"It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake," Helbram shrugged.

"What do you think of the dress?" Elaine asked, showing off the new dress she made.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Helbram muttered.

"Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?" Elaine smiled.

"I think so. What do you think, King?" Helbram asked.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Megan, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands," King shook his head, flying off.

"You know, I think he's right," Helbram agreed.

"Here they are, good as new," King brought their wands over.

Elaine suddenly sensed Margaret apporaching, "Quick, lock the doors, close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now, Helbram you take care of the cake,"

"While I..." King waited.

"Clean the room, bro, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" Elaine urged.

King huffed angrily before he placed a spell, "Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Elaine says, clean up the room!"

Immediately, the cleaning supplies start to sweep everything clean.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess," Elaine smiled as she worked another sheet of pink cloth with her wand.

"Eggs, flour, milk...just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles," Helbram muttered, and the cake started to bake itself. Everything was proceeding smoothly and quickly, but then King saw the dress.

"Oh no, not pink. Make it blue," King instructed, making the dress blue.

"King! Make it pink," Elaine turned it back to pink.

"Blue," King turned the dress blue.

"Pink," Elaine turned the dress pink.

"Blue," King was about to change the color, until Elaine got in front of the dress, and she turned blue instead.

The two siblings then started fighting over the color. Meanwhile, outside, Vivian's pet raven sees the commotion going on. Inside the house, the 'war' continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it.

"Look what you've done!" Elaine yelled.

"Shh, listen!" Helbram shushed.

They then heard Margaret humming 'Once upon a dream'.

"It's Megan!" Helbram whispered.

"She's back, enough of this foolishness!" Elaine turned to the dress, made it pink, and turned to the other two, "Now hide, quick!"

"Blue," King commanded, making the dress blue. Outside, Margaret hurried toward the house.

"Aunt Elaine...Uncle King...Uncle Helbram..." Margaret opened the door and entered. Vivian's raven appeared in the door.

"Aunt Elaine...Uncle King, Helbram! Where is everybody?," Margaret saw the dress and cake, "Oh!"

"Surprise!" The faires yelled as they revealed themselves.

"Happy birthday!" Helbram greeted.

"Oh you guys, this is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him!" Margaret smiled widely.

"Him?" Helbram stopped.

"Megan!" King gasped.

"You've met some stranger?" Elaine asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," Margaret smiled.

"You have?" Helbram's eyes widened.

"Where?" King questioned.

"Once upon a dream!

I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream..." Margaret chimed as she started dancing with Helbram.

"She's in love," Helbram whispered.

"Oh no!" King groaned.

"This is terrible!" Elaine whispered.

"Why? After all, I am sixteen!" Margaret looked shocked.

"It isn't that, dear," Elaine shook her head.

"You're already betrothed," Helbram explained.

"Betrothed?!" Margaret gasped.

"Since the day you were born," King said.

"To Prince Gilthunder, dear," Elaine said.

Margaret shook her head, "But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..."

"A princess," King finished.

"And you are one," Helbram admitted.

"Princess Margaret. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Baltra," Elaine explained.

Vivian's raven flies off with all the information he needs.

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him!" Margaret objected.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again," Elaine shook her head.

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Margaret ran up to her room, and started sobbing.

"And we thought she'd be so happy...Kids..." King shook his head.

\- At King Baltra's Castle -

Baltra was standing at the window, looking outside. King Zaratras was with him, eating.

Baltra sighed, "No sign of her yet, Zaratras..."

"'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. Ah, excellent bird!...Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here," Zaratras tried to cheer Baltra up.

"I'm sorry, Zaratras, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing..." Baltra shook his head.

"The past, all in the past. Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been saving for sixteen years," Zaratras our two glasses of wine, "Here, to the future!"

"Right, Zaratras, to the future!" Baltra cheered.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other," Zaratras reassured.

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow," Baltra smiled.

"Splendid! King size, of course," Zaratras nodded.

An announcer suddenly yelled, "His royal highness, Prince Gilthunder!"

"Gilthunder?" Zaratras ran downward to meet his son.

Before the castle, Gilthunder arrived on Hawk.

"Gil! Gil! Gilhunder!" Gilthunder waits, and Zaratras ran to him, "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that,"

"Well, I have met her, father," Gilthunder spoke.

"You have? where?" Zaratras asked.

"Once upon a dream," Gilthunder began to sing, and lifted his father and started to dance with him.

"Oh Gilthunder, stop it, stop that, why, Gil, Put me down!" Gilthunder put him down, "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" Gilthunder explained.

Zaratras' eyes widened, "Princess Margaret? Good heavens, we must tell Baltra! Why this is the most..."

"I didn't say it was Margaret," Gilthunder said.

Zaratras shook his head, "You most certainly did, you said..."

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose," Gilthunder shrugged.

Zaratras gasped, "A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a...Why Gilthunder, you're joking! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Liones, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!"

Gilthunder tsked, "Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays..."

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses!" Zaratras yelled.

"...and marry the girl I love," Gilthunder finished.

"Exactly!" Zaratras nodded.

"Goodbye, father!" Gilthunder waved as he rode off.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you... No, no, Gilthunder, stop, come back, hold Gilthunder! Gilthunder! Oh, how will I ever tell Baltra?" Zaratras sobbed.

\- In the woods -

The fairies and Margaret, with her head down, walked cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room.

"All right, in here, dear," Elaine instructed.

King closed the door and sighed.

"Lock the door, King! Helbram, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty," Elaine brought out a golden crown.

The fairies set the crown on her head. Suddenly, Margaret again breaks into tears.

"Tch," Helbram growled.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone," Elaine urged, and they left the room.

"It's that boy she met," King huffed.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Elaine muttered.

Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Vivian shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Margaret went up in spell, and started towards the light.

"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince," King complained.

"Now, that's not for us to decide," Helbram shook his head.

Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.

"Maybe we should tell King Baltra about the boy?" Helbram suggested.

"Well, why don't we?" King asked.

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen! Vivian!" Elaine whispered sharply.

"Megan! Megan!" The fairies yelled as they opened the door.

"Oh why did we leave her alone?!" Elaine cursed to herself.

"Megan, Megan!" The fairies saw Margaret walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared. Margaret slowly walked up a staircase, following the light. The fairies tried pushing the wall open, then Elaine used her magic.

"Where are you? Megan!" The fairies called out. There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies didn't find the right way.

"Megan!" The faries panicked.

Margaret followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel. Margaret started to reach towards it with her left hand.

"Megan! Don't touch anything!" The fairies yelled from below.

Margaret held back. Vivian's voice was suddenly heard out of nowhere, "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"

In a flash of light, Margaret touched the spindle with her middle finger. At that moment, the fairies appear through the door.

"Oh!" All three gasped

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess!" Vivian cackled, revealing Margaret laying face-down on the floor. Vivian then disappeared, laughing evilly.

"Megan!" Helbram cried.

"Oh Megan! Oh, I'll never forgive myself!" Elaine hiccuped.

"We're all to blame!" King gritted his teeth, and they all started crying over Margaret's motionless body.

The last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.

\- Inside the castle -

King Baltra and the Queen sat on their throne. Zaratras nervously approached Baltra.

"Baltra, there's something important I have to tell you..." Zaratras mumbled.

"Not now, Zaratras," Baltra brushed off.

"But it's about Gilthunder," Zaratras spoke.

"Gilthunder,oh yes, of course, Gilthunder, why, where is the boy?" Baltra questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Zaratras explained.

"Well, send for him immediately!" Baltra urged.

Zaratras sighed, "But..."

Suddenly, a fanfare sounds outside.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd before the castle cheered. Fireworks were shot into the sky.

\- At the tower -

The fairies were still crying at a bed they placed Margaret on, a red rose in her hand. They went onto the balcony and saw the cheering crowd.

"Poor King Baltra and the Queen," Helbram muttered.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," King nodded

"They're not going to," Elaine narrowed her eyes.

"They aren't?" Helbram whispered.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Megan awakens. Come!" Elaine explained.

They flew around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Elains just put the spell on Zaratras. While drifting off to sleep, he mumbled

"Well, just been talking to Gilthundsr. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl..." Zaratras muttered.

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Elaine asked.

"Just some peasant girl he met," Zaratras shrugged.

"Where, where?" Elaine urged him to speak.

"Once upon a dream," Zaratras finally went to sleep.

"Once upon a dr... Megan! Prince Gilthunder!" Elaime flew to Helbram and King, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"

The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage. Meanwhile, Gilthunder was on Hawk, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approached the cottage. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vivian called.

Gilthunder got in and is surprised by a couple of Vivian's servants, who jump on him. He struggled, but ultimately is completely tied up. Vivian and her raven watched the scene with deep satisfaction.

...

Vivian's face appeared as she lit Gilthunder's face with a candle, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and no! I catch a handsome prince! Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for my Little Gil..."

The fairies were still on their way. As they arrived, they found the door open. They entered and found Gilthunder's hat on the floor.

"Vivian!" The faires yelled.

"She's got Prince Gilthunder!" King said.

"At the forbidden mountain," Elaine nodded.

"But we can't, we can't go there!" Helbram shook his head.

"We can, and we must," Elaine had a determined look.

The fairies reached Vivian's castle and cautiously approached it. They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed. They found a window to a room where Vivan was having a feast, with her pets dancing around a huge fire.

Vivian spoke to her raven, "What a pity my Gil-Bear can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up,"

Vivian walked toward the dungeon with her raven and the fairies following her. She walked up to Gilthunder, who sat chained to the wall, head down.

"Oh come now, my Gil-Fish. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true,"

The fairies appeared in the window of the dungeon.

"...a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all...Unfortunately that won't happen. Instead you'll marry ME, and we'll live happily ever after!" Vivian cackled evilly, "And that whore will be asleep forever!"

Gilthunder struggled angrily in his chains.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. A most gratifying day," Vivian smiled as she and her raven left, locking the door.

"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well!" Vivian squealed, then skipled away, "I'm gonna marry Gil! I'm gonna marry Gil!"

The fairies slowly approached Gilthunder. Gilthunder noticed them, and his eyes widened.

"Shh, no time to explain," Elaine whispered. Using their magic, they opened Gilthunder's chains and the doorlock.

Gilthunder grinned and got ready to escape.

"Wait, Prince Gilthunder! The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil," Elaine spoke.

Just outside the dungeon, the raven waited, and then it flew off screaming. The fairies and Gilthunder start upwards the stairs. The raven called Vivian's servants, which they all came streaming downstairs.

Gilthunder fought some of them, but then jumped out a window to escape. Some rocks were then dropped towards Gil.

"Gilthunder, watch out!" Elaine yelled as she turned the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but she quickly turnedthem into flying flowers.

"There you go," King whispered as he freed Hawk.

"I'M FREE!" Hawk grinned as Gilthunder mouthed him. They rode towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Elaine turned it into a rainbow.

The raven flew towards Vivian's tower, trying to wake her. He was followed by King, who first failed to hit him with her magic. At last, he turned him into a stone raven just outside Vivian's door.

"Silence! You, tell those fools to..." Vivian opened the dolr and yelled at her raven, until she noticed that he is now of stone,"No! No! "

Vivian growled as she saw Gilthunder escaping with Hawk, and the drawbridge was raised.

"Watch out, Gill!" Elaine warned, just as Hawk barely made it over the gap.

Vivian threw two spells, but couldn't stop them, "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.

Born through the skies on a fog of doom.

Now go with the curse and serve me well,

Round Baltra's castle cast by spell!"

A black cloud suddenly appeared over the castle. Bolts of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Gilthunder quickly stopped before thsm.

Vivian laughed evilly befors Gilthunder started cutting a way with his sword, and successfully made it through.

"No, it cannot be!" Vivian screamed as she appeared in front of Gilthunder, "Now shall you deal with me, my Gil, and all the powers of Hell!"

Vivian transformed into a large black dragon. Gilthunder courageously ran towards her, until he backed up, having no chance against the fire-spying dragon. He ended up retreating to a wall.

"Hop! come this way!" Elaine yelled above Gilthunder. He climbed up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he lost his shield.

Vivian laughed evilly at his misfortune. The fairies stared at Gil's sword, and started combine their magic on the sword.

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,

That evil die and good endure!" Elaine, King, and Helbram placed a spell on the sword.

With great strength, Gilthunder ran towards Vivian with a wild look on his face.

"What did I tell you Gilly? You can't beat me!" Vivian laughed as she prepared to torch him with her firebreath.

Gilthunder channeled lightning into his sword, he used the surplus power coming off of it to cover his entire body in lightning while also creating a lightning shield with his free hand. Gilthunder then discharged the electricity surrounding his body, engulfing Vivian in a ferocious burst of lightning, "Raijin no Hoyo!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vivian screamed as she was struck by a huge burst of electricity. The sword was then thrown into her heart, killing her once and for all. Vivian fell onto the ground, and dark matter surrounded her entire body, causing her to disappear.

"Haah...haah..." Gilthunder huffed.

"That...was so COOL!" Hawk squealed, "You were like 'Raijin no Hoyo'! And you killed the ugly woman!"

"There's no time, we gotta get to the castle!" Elaine rushed.

\- The Tower -

Gilthunder and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Margaret lied on her bed.

"She's beautiful..." Gilthunder slowly walked towards her and leaned down slowly, giving her a faint kiss on the lips.

The faries watched in anticipation as Margaret awakened. The first person she saw was Gilthunder, and she began to smile.

\- Inside the Throne Room -

Everyone suddenly woke up at once, continuing everything like there wasn't any interruption.

Baltra blinked,"Oh, ah, forgive me, Zaratras, the wine...Now, you were saying?"

Zaratras blinked also, "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Baltra, this is the fourteenth century,"

"Yes, you said that a moment ago," Baltra rolled his eyes.

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Gilthunder says he's going to marry..." Suddenly, Zaratras is interrupted by a fanfare.

The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Margaret and Gilthunder appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.

"It's Margaret, she's here!" Baltra gasped.

Zaratras wiped his eyes, mouth open, "And Gilthunder!"

Margaret and Gilthunder kneeled down before the throne. Margaret then fondly embraced her mother.

Zaratras whispered in Gilthunder's ear, "What does this mean, boy?! I don't..."

Margaret then kissed Zaratras on the cheek, rendering him speechless.

"But, but,...?!" Zaratras stammered, as Margaret and Gilthunder started dancing.

Zaratras shook his head, "I don't understand..."

\- On the Balcony -

Elaine sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Elaine, what's the matter?" King questioned, rubbing his sister's back.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Elaine cried.

"Yes, I do, too," King's eyes started watering up too.

"What a bunch of babies..." Helbram scoffed, wiping a tear away from himself.

Elaine suddenly noticed that Maragret's dress is blue, "Oh, Blue? Pink!" The dress changed to pink.

"I know you,

I walked with you

Once upon a dream,"

"Blue!" King commanded, and the dress changed to blue.

"I know you,

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam,"

Margaret and Gilthunder kept on dancing in the ballroom. All the time, the dress kept changing its color from blue to pink and back. They kissed each other once more.

"And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I know what you'll do,"

"You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream..."

And they lived happily ever after.

Next Time: ? (Review for any suggestions)


End file.
